Any Other Way
by Alex Glaven
Summary: *Akiko* A little Garet/Jenna ficlet I whipped up


Elena: Quick note! my computer is stupid, and i haven't figured out how to use the italics, yet. so when you see the it's stupposed to be in italics. Just so you know!  
  
Don't hurt me! I had to!  
  
Isaac: ::in green "SURE you did"::  
  
Anywho, don't own Golden Sun, and I certainly don't own "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. I just really like the song...and thought it applied to Jenna very well...  
  
  
  
Any Other Way  
  
  
  
By: Akiko   
  
  
  
She looked over at Garet, a small smile floating to the surface and hitting her eyes like wildfire. She twisted her ginger hair around one finger, a slightly devilish look about the curve of her lips and the tilt of her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Um...hi," he said, very hesitantly. He recognized the look, the one that made her look like an over satisfied feline who knew her prey had nowhere to run to.  
  
  
  
"Hello," Jenna replied, not a hint of her devious expression in her voice.  
  
  
  
He was never quite sure what to say to her when she got like this. He looked down at his hands and began to pick at a stray thread in his gloves. "Um...how are you?"  
  
  
  
"Hating the world and everything in it."  
  
  
  
"Even me?" he looked up at her.  
  
  
  
"You jerk," she growled, punching him lightly in the arm. She stalked out of the room, ginger hair swinging with every step.  
  
  
  
"I don't get her," he muttered, watching her leave.   
  
  
  
I hate the world today  
  
You're so good to me, I know but I can't change  
  
Try to tell you but you look at me  
  
Like maybe I'm an angel underneath  
  
Innocent and sweet  
  
Yesterday I cried  
  
You must have been relieved to see the softer side  
  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
  
I don't envy you  
  
I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one  
  
  
  
"Hello, Garet!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "How are you?"  
  
  
  
"Mm...I'm good," he murmured, feeling his face warm up like a frying pan. "H-how are you?"  
  
  
  
"How sweet of you to ask!" she responded brightly. "I'm doing well! Especially now that I'm with you!"  
  
  
  
"Um...thanks..." he grinned weakly at her.  
  
  
  
"You big lug," she smiled, unwound her arms and walked over to where Mia and Sheba were sitting.  
  
  
  
"I...really don't get her..." he scratched the back of his head.  
  
  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
  
  
"Garet, let's get married."  
  
  
  
"Wha-?!" he turned to face her, knowing this time that he had gone a brilliant shade of scarlet.   
  
  
  
"Let's get married," she blinked innocently, eyes wide, bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly to suggest a pout. "Don't you want to get married?"  
  
  
  
"Well...ah...um..."  
  
  
  
"You don't?" her burgundy eyes filled with tears, and her pouting lip trembled dangerously.   
  
  
  
"No...it's just..."  
  
  
  
"I hate you!" she fled the room crying.  
  
  
  
He shook his head, bewildered.  
  
  
  
So take me as I am  
  
This might mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
  
And I'm going to extremes  
  
Tomorrow I will change  
  
And today won't mean a thing  
  
  
  
"I'm not speaking to you," she informed him, a frown firmly in place.   
  
  
  
He thought she looked adorable. "And yesterday you wanted to marry me."  
  
  
  
"Yeah...well...I changed my mind," she shrugged, her cloak rippling from the movement. "You're just a big stupid oaf. It's quite annoying, actually."  
  
  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
  
  
"I'm never going to figure her out," Garet groaned, resting his head on his folded arms.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the real world," Ivan patted his head sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"What would you know about it," he muttered, glaring at the Jupiter Adept.  
  
  
  
He grimaced. "Let's just say that I might be able to read minds, but even I don't understand women. Particularly not your woman."  
  
  
  
"Oh, so I'm just 'his woman' now?" Garet bit back another groan. He knew Jenna was standing right behind him.   
  
  
  
"Hello Jenna!" Ivan greeted her a bit more enthusiastically than he normally would have. "I was...just about to leave!"  
  
  
  
Garet could hear the Jupiter Adept's flight, and then felt someone tapping on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"I'm not just your woman, right?" Jenna asked him, acid in her tone.  
  
  
  
He turned and smiled at her. "Of course not! You're a free thinking woman with your own free will who just happens to be with me!"  
  
  
  
"I have trained you well," she smirked, eyes catching flame again, and dropping gracefully in his lap.   
  
  
  
Just when you think that you've got me figured out  
  
The season's already changing  
  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
  
And don't try to change me  
  
"So I am in the good graces of Jenna again?" he smiled hopefully.  
  
  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "For the moment."  
  
  
  
"And...in about five minutes I'll be out of the good graces of Jenna," he was starting to figure this out.  
  
  
  
"No, you're going to be in the good graces of Jenna for a long, long time," she smiled, edging closer to his chest.  
  
  
  
"Oh," then again...maybe not.  
  
  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
  
  
"Jenna."  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
"You still want to get married, right?" he pulled her closer to him.  
  
  
  
"As long as it's what you want," she said softly.  
  
  
  
I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
  
I'm a Goddess on my knees  
  
When you're hurt, when you suffer  
  
I'm your Angel undercover  
  
I'm enough, I'm revived  
  
Can't say I'm not alive  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way  
  
  
  
He smiled as he watched her walk away.  
  
  
  
He would never understand her.  
  
  
  
He didn't want it any other way.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Aww...wasn't that sweet? Review! 


End file.
